Tearful Wishes
by kay-and-ki
Summary: How come you've never heard of this boarding school before Robin? Robin goes to boarding school and misses his friends back home, and is picked on a bit at school. Thank God there's someone to care for him there. R
1. Lazy Summers

Tearful Wishes

By Starchill

When meeting friends, you'd never want to let go of them, but you'd probably have to since you are going away to a boarding school. And it gets harder when you meet new friends. R&R

Rated: T for some alcohol and violence.

Chapter 1. Lazy Summer Days…

"Isn't this great, us fourteen year olds enjoying a summer day, being friends, and enjoying…" Robin was cut off.

"Nice steaming hot July Hot dogs… and…" Now Cyborg was cut off. Cyborg got his nickname because he draws many, and many robots, and cars with the latest techniques.

Beast Boy came up from the water, and pretended he was a fountain spiting out water, "a nice cool lake."

The others laughed. Raven looked over her book to her friends and smiled at them for that she too was enjoying it.

"Yeah…" Robin laid back into the grass staring up at the sky underneath a tree's shadow. "There's nothing better than this. And pretty soon, we all will be fifteen…" _Yeah… This has been the best summer of my life, the fresh air, the cool shades, no school, and me chilling with my best friends._

They all sighed. Cyborg finished off the last of his hot dog in one gulp. He waited five minutes; he didn't feel too full anyway so he joined Beast Boy in the water. Robin closed his eyes and started to daze like a lazy old cat. He breathed calmly through his chest in and out. His arms folded back and tucked underneath the back of his head. He took off his sneakers by kicking them off and bent one leg over his other knee, then breathed solemnly again.

The Goth like friend with her grey purple eyes looked beyond the lake and to the mountains. She smoothly leaned back under her umbrella and rested her book upon her chest. Hugging it as it was her most prized position, besides her friends being her biggest adventure, and her favorite treasure. She soon did the same as Robin, her best friend. She looked at him with a smile, then the others, then shut them to dream. A nice breeze flowed through their hair.

Beast Boy swam with his best friend Cyborg. They laughed child like yet innocently as they splashed water at each other. Cyborg and Beast Boy smirked at each other and dunked for each other. A little droplet fell onto the painless of Raven's left cheek, but she did not flinch. It felt cool since it was a hot day. Cyborg and Beast Boy started to race to the other side, which was probably 20 feet out, not much. But if they went out more to the lake, they would be exhausted and probably drown from paining cramps. They climbed out of the water towards a tree with a swing. Both hopped on together, Let go of the tree and went flying then diving. Cyborg gazed upon the silver fish with Beast Boy; they pointed them out and admired them. They had an idea. Beast Boy and Cyborg found some rather string at the lakes bottom in the shallow part. They broke two branches off a random tree, and decided to go fishing.

Yes it was another perfect summer day, good friends, and good times.

They settled there fun right at dusk, Robin's favorite time of the day. Cyborg packed up his art, his mini grill, his left over food, and his fish he caught into his car. He waved off to his friends and drove off. Beast Boy took two fingers to his head and shot them out to Raven and Robin, he turned into a falcon and flew off into the clouds.

As for Raven and Robin, she hugged him tightly and wished him a good night.

"Leaving?" He asked as he smiled.

Raven nodded, and took some steps back, "I have to go home to my mother. She needs a bit help with her pet doves in her green house. I also told her I wanted to collect their fallen feathers and probably make a nice silky smooth cloak with it. She folded up her towel. She noticed she was still in her swim suit so she dragged up her black baggy pants up her legs and didn't flinch to put her top over the top part of her one piece. She gathered all her items in a circle around her. They started to fade from black to white to dust. She waved and smiled as she hummed. She soon too faded with the other dust, her hums fading and yet echoing through the mountains. Now all that Robin could hear was the humming of humming birds, taking up the last bit of the flowers essence, and bats chiming to trees. The little fire in front of Robin had one flame left as the stars started to fall onto the clouds above.

Robin sighed wishing that summer would never end. Too bad there was only one week left.

He watched the flame die out. Robin picked up his sneakers and walked up three streets bare foot. He opened his front door to a drunken dad and a crying mother. Robin's eyes narrowed as he dropped his shoes. His father noticed.

"Wellla…" He rocked back on one foot, then forward stumbling to Robin. He leaned on Robin's shoulder. "Where in the ba hoosie sand hill havea youas been!" He smiled and burped in his ear. Robin squinted one eye in disgust of his own fathers alcohol stained breath. He coughed. Robin's father pinched his cheek tightly. Robin shuffled under his arm twirled fast like around and put his hands up with caution walking a few steps slowly backwards.

"Dad, please don't do that again." Robin claimed.

"Why not my lovely boy?" Robin's father rocked forward toward him again, except now he spilt his bottle of beer on Robin's light blue shirt. Robin's arms flew up and he bent his stomach in looking down at his shirt with his chin tucked to his neck, "DAD! My favorite shirt!"

His father's head was bowed and dead, until he looked up. He glared at Robin with his blood shot eyes. "You spilt me beer? Ah-hahahhaha! YOU spilt MY BEER?" He sputtered and spitted.

Robin stood with no ideas on what to do, just soaked and wrenched of a strong stink.

Robin's mother shook a wooden chipped spoon at him, "Now you are going to get it." She cried emotionally. She lifted her hair from her cheek to show a giant bruise, and Robin noticed she reeked of alcohol. He looked down at the apron around her waist, it was on backwards. He grabbed it and tore it off; her apron was damp and stained with alcohol. There was a cut as dried yet moisture blood stayed on her eye brow. It was obvious she was doing chores. While Robin's father finished half of a warm beer, he ordered her to get him a new one. She had refused and went to clean the dishes; behind her back he obviously crashed the half finished bottle over her head.

She started to cry again. Robin's eyes grew wide under his mask as he stared out of space at the horrible thoughts. Another beautiful perfect day that has gone to a drunken waste. He lost his thoughts as he felt a punch in his jaw. He screamed as he flew back over his father's chair. He soon remembered some tricks from an old friend that he would help out. He did community service for the innocence and good people; the person he took care of was his 2nd best friend from Raven. Bruce. Robin's mask furled into a glare and he gritted his teeth. His new foster parents were just trash. His mother was so emotional, Robin loved her but she always claimed to him that he hated her. And his father was so happy when drunk, but only for 5 minutes, than was abusive. He lived with the trash for 7 years now. His real parents died in a circus performance. Bruce noticed his pain when he was taking care of him, so he attempted to adopt him, but only for a bit.

Robin clenched his fist with rage, once again. He was ready. His father like a bull stampeded towards him. Robin grabbed his shoulders and did the splits as he jumped over his father.

"Robin! Please don't hurt Zack!" Julie, his mother yelled.

Robin jumped towards the ground and planed to trip the drunken beast of a dad, Zack. It worked! Robin swung his foot up then down hard for his face, but Zack grabbed hold of it and twisted it, making Robin twist and fall too. Still holding his foot, Zack stood up and flipped Robin. He fell hard onto his chin on the floor. Zack reached down for his foot again and grabbed it. But Robin twisted his waist and kicked Zack up in the jaw.

Zack screamed and crashed into a stand that held a vase, it fell upon Zack's head. Robin got to his feet and prepared his fists again. His father stood up above taller than him and screamed. He grabbed for Robin's throat holding him up a few feet from the ground. Zack pulled out a gun from his back pocket and held it to his head. Robin gasped for air, but with a strong heel, he kicked Zack's gut. Zack fell back and shot the ceiling. Julie screamed. And the noise shocked Zack. He held his heart and fell back into the glass again. "Robin, help!" He screeched with a hand out to him. Robin sat there, crouched. His chest on his knees, he stood a bit on the front of his feet, but with one hand forward on the floor to guide him balance. He glared at him, but his eyes grew wide in shock, than narrowed.

Julie came running to Zack and started to give him CPR. Robin touched reality again. He ran towards a drawer in the kitchen and pulled out pain pills for the heart. Zack's blood pressure was too high again. All from anger management, work, being stressed, and beer.

Julie cried but Zack was OK. Robin handed her the pills. She gasped into Zack from Robin and slinked into him with fear. She snatched the pills and water bottle violently from Robin and screamed, "Stand back you monster! I hate you! You hate me! You're a monster." Robin gritted his teeth but let go as he climbed the stair way to his room.

All that was in his room was a lamp without a stand or shade. Burnt ashes and blackness dots into the wall and carpet, it smelled like smoke. Obviously before Robin moved in, it was Zack's game and smoke room. There was a closet filled with clothes. A wallet on the ground with fifty dollars. And a damaged, smoggy, old, mattress with out neither a pillow nor a blanket. And a phone. Robin slammed the door behind him. He finally noticed, he had grabbed Zack's gun and was now in his back pocket. He laid back on his bed. _I hate this world, I hate it! I wonder what's out there beyond it. _He starred hard out his window as he lay. _I miss Cyborg, and Raven, and Beast Boy. I wonder what Cyborg's doing since Raven's busy._

Robin reached over towards his phone and started to dial away. There was 3 rings until a woman answered the phone crying a bit.

"Miss? Is Cyborg there?" Robin asked? The woman talked to him for a bit, then Robin's eyes widened with fear. He hung up slowly, and then took the phone off the hook so no one else could call, not even Raven. He was sure she heard about it too. _Cyborg, no, why? A drunk hit him? It must not be Zack, that's what. _Robin pulled out the gun from his back pocket, as his hand shook with fear he held it to the left of his collar bone. "NO!" He dropped it. _I must go see him at the hospital. _Robin was about to get up from the bed until Zack slammed open the door. Robin jumped but in a flash he threw the gun out the window.

"Listen you little punk! I am tired of your punk butt attitude. Your mother and I have chose your future tomorrow, on where you'll be going. You think you're so tough, I think not, and you better change your ways from this. Happily, you'll never see those snot brat friends of yours, because you're going to boarding school!" Zack spitted through his whole plan.

"WHAT?" Robin screamed.


	2. Breaking Friendships and Glass

Chapter 2. Broken friendships and glass

"WHAT?" Robin screamed.

Zack laughed, "Now you'll be sorry for your little sore punk ass!"

Robin left a stern blank yet disappointed face, Zack laughed and pointed once more, then slammed the door, making the paint chips fall off the wall, and the lamp knocked over. Robin didn't flinch to set it back up. He sat there, in the middle of his room, in the middle of his rugged up mattress. He sat criss cross, arms slouched on his knees, head hung. He sighed and wiped a tear. _Well you did it Boy Wonder, you wished you wanted to go somewhere far off and beyond. But now you have to leave your friends, and… Raven._

He looked up out the window at the middle star in the sky. _I never meant it that way to leave; I wanted to stay WITH my friends too. _Robin lipped his screams, but never let it escape his teeth. _I WANTED TO STAY WITH MY FRIENDS! _He raised his fists and slammed them on his knees. _Good Bye to all, to Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg, please get well. _

Robin stood up and stumbled a bit from tiredness, eyes dozed from fighting rage and anger as they are now narrowed. He walked on his toes and swung a bit in the air to his damp cold broken window. He felt the shards underneath it, piece by piece. He traced his finger up around the window frame to the other broken glass that sticks out. He traced his finger against it. He pulled his two fingers away, and then viciously punched more out! He heard the shards fall. He raised one foot onto the frame and climbed out. He walked on the edge and let the moon shine into his jet black perfect spiked hair.

He looked up at his star he wished upon. How it shined brightly into his masked eyes. He seemed like he was hypnotized by its light. He sat on the edge of the roof, by the moon above; it must have been midnight now. Time passes by when you seem like you're in a trance. But Robin could still hear Zack drunk like, laughing his behind butt and pointing at the comedy hit on the TV. And Julie was still crying and wailing in the kitchen. The whole world was quiet, but his foster parent's voices echoed through his mind as he starred at the star.

Soon Robin felt drowsier; he started to swing, sideways then forward.

Raven gasped and woke up, "No!" Her scream now echoed through her mind. She sank through her bed and house into the Earth. At the speed of light she morphed into a black Raven and glided to Robin's yard. A white light formed around the fallen broken Robin then his skin faded to a dark black, smoke black. But Raven accidentally shook the house as she arose out of the ground. A glass shard, a big one fell off the window frame and fell into Raven's wrist.

"ACK!" She grabbed her wrist letting go of Robin, but she quickly dove into the ground on her knees, ripping her knees and finding more glass in the ground... She caught Robin. Blood trickled from her cuts.

Robin awoke on his mattress; he had a bit of a headache, but passed away in five minutes. He crawled towards his closet and opened it. He grabbed a clean fresh white shirt, with blue rims. He dragged his black baggy pants as he walked around his room, hopping a bit with a toothbrush in his mouth. He hopped on one foot then another, he buttoned and zipped. He took his wallet, unzipped his pocket on the back, and tucked it down. He pulled his shirt over the back of his pants again. He grabbed a black hoodie, with a MCR logo written on it very small like in the red, but he left the hood down. He walked slowly out. He slid down the stair rail, at the end, he lifted his behind, he put a hand on the end of the rail and grabbed his feet in a pose, spun around, then flipped off. Robin made his way into the kitchen were Zack was mumbling reading a newspaper, then laughing manically. Julie's head was rested on her hand and it stood up on the table. She sighed slouched over a bit. She had a small fork in her hand picking at her soggy egg in front of her. She had black bags under her lids.

Robin glanced at them over his shoulder through the corner of his mask. He grabbed the handle of the fridge and looked in disgusted. Green moss was forming on the walls. Robin grabbed the milk carton, but noticed it was empty. He moaned and threw it away, with other empty cartons and cleaned out spoiled food. It seemed like he was the only one respectful around here, of course... Think about it, his mother was a mope and his father was a maniac. They even still wore their alcohol stained clothes for three days, but now the blood was dry on Julie's head, and her new stained apron still stank.

Robin reached for the orange juice and got a cup, his father the pig, eats the whole fridge everyday anyway. That's probably why he seems so over weight, and Julie so skinny.

"Well, son, are you ready?" Zack raised an eye over his newspaper at Robin.

_Don't call me son, I am not your son, you never wanted me to be your son, I may claim you and call you dad sometimes, but I don't mean it. _"NO…" Robin smacked up his tone, as he swallowed the last.

His father raised a brow in anger, but surprisingly calmed himself.

Robin went up to his room, packing his clothes, for about an hour, he threw them all in a big black trash bag. _Hopefully I won't have to wear ridiculous school uniforms._

He dragged the bag down the stairs; Julie was honking the car outside. Robin stuck his head out the front door and held up one finger and ran back inside. He ran to the phone in the kitchen, and called up Raven and Beast Boy to meet him at the rest stop up past the mountains by the ocean. Zack and Julie always stop by there for a drink, a walk, a rest, a toilet, and some food.

He hung up and ran up to the car, he noticed the windshield was broken, but he didn't want to ask, he already had an idea. He climbed into the car and buckled up. He couldn't stop starring at the broken windshield. _OH MY GOD! Now it comes! Zack and Julie probably wanted to go for a drive somewhere, Zack was drinking and driving. He must have been speeding and in a cross lane, when Cyborg was driving through, he must have T-Boned him! That explains the spilt beer on her apron, and glass must have cut her head! Oh…. Cyborg… It was Zack anyway, but the police never found it out yet!_

Robin swallowed his spit. He sweated a bit.

Julie looked up in the mirror at him, "Robin? Is something wrong? Is it that black heavy sweater? I already told you black makes people to hot, it attracts the sun more. I knew that Beast Boy kid was wronged to give you that for Christmas!"

Robin narrowed his eyes and smiled a bit, "No mother- err…. Julie… It's- "

"I KNEW IT! It was us Zack! He hates us! Robin why must you put so much pressure on us, when we put so much love for you? For all that we did to you, for you!" She cried again.

_Well, somebody didn't have their medications AGAIN. _Robin scowled then sighed, "But Jul- mother, I do love you. I never put any pressure on you, I would never hurt you. Why do you say such harsh things that are not true?"

"SHUT UP! You've always hurt me and your father, like last night!" She wailed.

"BUT I DO LOVE YOU, MOTHER!"

She sighed with Robin; they both turned their heads and mumbled, "Whatever forget it…"

They pulled up past the mountains and rested at a stop. Robin climbed out of the car and made his way to a tree, he leaned in its shade against its trunk. Beast Boy flew by Robin and morphed into a human. "Hey dude…" He sighed.

"Where's-?" Robin asked.

"Hey", Raven went right through Robin from the shadows. I've been here the whole time.

"Sorry." Robin stepped forward to her. He noticed bandages on her wrist. She grabbed it and turned away. Today she wore a two piece swim suit, her top was leather strapped tight on her, and laced. Two straps hung on her hips, but she wore dark, dark, blue baggy pants over her bottom piece, it sagged below her hips. She had tied her hair up into a pony tail with a black ribbon. She turned towards him again; she opened her hands to Robin. A white feather flew out of her bandages and tucked it self into Robin's hoodie pocket. Robin pulled it out and felt its softness. She hugged him, but he did not back, he was too shocked by her outfit. Raven could sense this.

She let go, "It's OK, it's just a disguise."

"For what?"

"If you're "parents" spot me, they probably won't recognize me, they might think that I am just a random person at the beach. You know how much they disliked all of us hanging out together, being friends." She walked over off the edge off the grass to a towel on the sand. There was an umbrella and a bag. She pulled out a book, and a big one. She lay down and started to read, Robin walked over to her. Raven handed him the big book, "For good time's sake." It was a photo album of their fun, through out their summers, for all these years of friendship." Robin looked down at her with a narrowed mask. A tear rolled down her cheek but she pulled her book closer to her face.

"Raven-" Robin held out a hand.

"Go…"

"What?"

"Robin, you must go now, I feel the presence of your parents coming out of the bar."

"But-"

"GO!"

So much power from her emotions pushed him to the tree were Beast Boy was standing. Robin stumbled out of her powers to the tree. Beast Boy held out a hand, Robin grabbed it. Beast Boy pulled Robin in for a little hug and a pat on the back, "See ya dude. It's been a good deal, and good gold for our friendship. Pure Gold." Beast Boy pointed to his hoodie, "And you better keep it."

Robin walked off, in the corner of his eye, he saw Beast Boy run to Raven in the sand, "I will."

As he buckled himself in the car, he saw his parents walking to the car. They slammed their doors and started the engine.

Robin put a hand to the window looking at his friends. _Raven, tell Cyborg I'll miss him, sorry, and good bye._

Raven gripped her book tight, as Beast Boy patted her back. Two tears traveled their way down her pale cheeks, "I will."


	3. Welcome

A reply to reviews--IMPORTANT—Someone, I believe her name was Christie, gave me a review, asking where is Starfire, and is it a Rob/Rae story? Well, with Starfire, you will just have to read on more to find her. And no, maybe just a little hint of Rob/Rae in the beginning, but it grows off into a beautiful long relationship with Rob/Star. Sorry to Rob/Rae fans, and sorry to Rob/Star fans in the beginning.

BACK TO THE STORY

Chapter 3. By The Ocean

Robin sighed; his elbow was leaned on the door with his chin in his hand. His spikes flinched a bit in the moisture wind; he rolled up his window half way.

Julie looked up in the mirror again, "Oh I can not wait… Robin, you will be so happy here. It is a nice little school; you will meet tons of new and better friends, be served with good food, and will learn great knowledge without any class disturbances or distractions. Ohhh, only if I could go to a school like this when I was your age. And they'll have much better clothing."

Robin sighed, "But Mother Julie, I already have a great mind on knowledge, you never learned from me. Or even noticed! You never cared. Not to mention how great my friends are now, and I LOVE MY CLOTHES!"

"Must we argue now?"

"No mom, it is a debate. There is a difference. It is on my point of view, and yours, two different opinions."

"Maybe I was blind by not knowing your knowledge. My Robin is growing up Zack."

_I am NOT your Robin, and heck I am almost 15! _"And what is wrong with my friends?"

"Oh, Robin… They were dreadful! A little annoying punk'd mutant. He was not very bright at all, or captive of his own actions. A little Goth who would posses your mind with her dark magic, she had no sense at all. She worships the devil!"

"You're WRONG!" Robin yelled. "Err… There was someone else… That man who dressed as the Devil on Halloween when I was 10. He would scare me."

"Oh you are certainly right! Except it was a bit fun watching you scream. OH! Or that, Cyborg. How he screamed in the face of fun so much, having a good time. Thank God yet Sadly Zack hit-"

Zack elbowed her hard.

"I… ah… mean, Thank God yet Sadly Zack mailed him a foot ball, but it popped!" She winked at him. Robin glared. "Whatever…."

"And Beast Boy! When he gave you those retched clothes! Or when Bruce did!" She claimed.

"Look, Beast Boy gave me these clothes; they were too big for him when he bought them at Hot Topic. It's just a typical store for teenagers.

"You're only 14! And now they make you look like a demon, sometimes Robin I wish you would just listen to us for a moment for once. For crying out loud! You only wear black, white shirts, and blue! Maybe we should stop at Maci's. I could buy you little plaid shorts, long socks, black men shoes, And a tie with a white tucked and buttoned up shirt. OH! And with a little top hat that has a propeller at the top, like what Johnny Rancid next door wears." Julie couldn't stop.

"JULIE! I AM NOT EIGHT OR FIVE! Johnny is 7! Sure, let me buy black baggy pants with two hooks, a black tee, with a black and red plaid shirt on top, and a tiny thin red tie, like Billy Armstrong's! At Hot Topic." Robin clared and smiled.

"NO son of mine is going Goth!" Julie yelled and shook a wrinkled skinny finger.

"It's not Goth to me! It says bad ass all over it!" Robin yelled. _Then I'd probably get a nice girl friend like Avril or at least Amy Lee._

"Julie, the boy is right. He has grown quite a lot. We need to put pressure on him, make him more of a man! Get some football uniforms for him, he'll either play football or baseball, like the jock I was!" Zack showed off his mussels.

Julie sighed, "You always were the hot one out on the field." She kissed him at a red light. "You might want to think about it Robin."

"GOSH! Did you ever hear that I took martial arts? KUNG-FU? Any kind of art? And I already play football with Cyborg and Beast Boy! Football, Base Ball, and basket Ball. I think I am healthy enough." Robin was getting frustrated.

"You need to grow stronger!" Julie and Zack yelled.

Robin slapped his forehead and just starred dumbly out the window again.

They had now past a street that said Broadway. They drove through the city to some docks. One said Pier 41. Robin finally noticed a beautiful island just a bit off the coast, the shore, and into the water. Surprisingly, no one seemed to be on it, not even a house. Robin felt the car lift up a bit. Julie started to scream.

--IMPORTANT—This part is not my best fighting crime sequence. May need to skip part, it is a bit confusing too.

A red eye looked at Robin through the window, surrounding it was rock. It was a rock type of monster, in cinderblock shapes. Robin yelled and jumped out of the car by going out through the other door. He yelled as he fell to the ground. He held his head and moaned. He saw a shadow flow over him, he looked up and gasped. He blocked himself as he crouched low. The car fell right in front of him. He glanced behind, Zack and Julie were hugging each other in fear behind some trash cans.

Robin flipped over to the side and ran up to Cinderblock, "You caught me on a very VERY bad day!" Robin grabbed his arm and flipped him over his body. Cinderblock shook the building as he hit the ground. People screamed and yet cheered. As Cinderblock stood up, Robin kicked him in the stomach as he flew into a building. Cinderblock grabbed hold of the little shop and raised it above his head, Robin was shocked by his strength. A woman clerk fell out the door screaming. Robin caught her as she blushed. He let her down, she hugged him and kissed his cheek. Robin's hair stood up as his eyes. He touched his cheek and looked at her in confusion. But Robin wondered. _How the heck? He's only 8 Inc. tall! _Robin shrugged and grabbed his foot. But Cinderblock soon grabbed a light post and tried hitting Robin with it.

Robin flipped over it onto Cinderblock. _Hm…. Small head but a big body, who ever created this is completely a freak. _Robin grabbed the sides of his head and tried to squeeze it, maybe his head could break to dust. _Oh what am I kidding? _Robin jumped off, as Cinderblock was going to smack him off his head, but more likely, Cinderblock knocked off his own.

The crowd cheered a shocked and confused Robin. Zack and Julie ran over to him and called a taxi immediately. "UP THE Mountain to that boarding school!" Zack yelled and pointed. Robin ran to their damaged car and grabbed his black bag and photo album. Zack threw his wife and Robin in, they sped off.

The taxi drove a bit through the woods to a cliff above the ocean, there was a big building, about eight stories high It was straight in the middle, then curved to a half circle at the ends. Julie and Zack were amused, and Robin a bit. Robin stepped out holding his bag, he couldn't help but stare with a half opened mouth. Julie came up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. Zack paid the Taxi, and told him to wait.

They stepped across the fountains, garden, trimmed bushes, the stone tile and up the steps to the big doors of the big building. Robin looked around and saw some guys laughing playing football, other doing random things, and some groups of girls. Some guys were in football uniforms, while some girls were in cheerleader ones.

Robin stepped into the school, he found himself in a fancy lovely hall, full of art and great techniques, but he still was not happy. He still was not amused, much. There was a woman at a fancy marble desk, "Welcome to FireFly's Boarding School. How may I assist you?"

Zack spoke, "Robin, our son, we signed him up for this school."

She typed on her computer, "AH YES! Please sign here, here, here, here, and here."

Robin went to look at the art, just to find something interesting. He heard some giggling. He turned to some jocks with their girlfriends. The biggest one was smirking at Robin evilly. His jacket said "Fang". His girlfriend laughed at Robin and put up the loser sign. On her tank top, in big it said, "Kitten".

Kitten remarked, "I mean look at the freak! He's wearing black, but we all know the new hip hop style with colors now is baby blue and pink." They and their friends walked off and up the stairs laughing.

Zack put two big bare rough hands on his shoulders, "Well son…" _I hate that… I am not your son." _"Be good, make friends, and make the team. Julie and I are leaving. Take care. Here's your room number and key. The boy's dorm is on the right." Robin looked at the number, room 305. _ Joy, it looks like it's time to go hiking._

Robin got punched hard in the shoulder, and Julie pinched Robin's cheek. _Stop it. _He lifted his head up to her cheek and kissed her good bye. Julie jumped and shuddered in fear. Robin rolled his eyes as a sweat drop rolled down and grabbed his bag. He gave them the thumbs down sign. Zack grumbled some swear words and left with his wife.

Robin started to climb the stairs with his black bag.


	4. Roomates

Chapter 4. Roomates and the head

Robin climbed up the stairs, he soon grew tired. But he finally made it. "Room 305, perfect, I guess."

He pulled out the key in his pocket and put it through the lock. _Hopefully I'll get a room by myself. _

Robin unlocked the door and opened it to find a fairly even big room. _Well at least it's bigger then the one at home. _There was a bunk bed of… three? The room's ceiling was a bit higher than usual bedrooms are. There was a dark top bunk, but the one on the bottom looked darker. The middle bunk was taken however. A teenage boy about Robin's age was on it. Robin couldn't see his face; the boy was reading a magazine.

Robin's throat was a bit stale and dry, "Hello? Excuse me?"

The boy put down his sports magazine and looked at Robin with a cocked brow. But they both almost screamed, "YOU LOOK LIKE ME!"

The boy got off his bed and came toward Robin. They looked at each other carefully. The boy had orange hair, with bright red streaks through it. It was spiked a bit. He wore a mask like Robin. He had a red T under his black vest, and black jeans.

He smiled to the confused Robin, "I'm Speedy, and you must be our new room mate that was coming. We heard about you coming."

Robin shook his head in confusion, "WE?"

"Oh yeah, he is not here yet, he felt like going down stairs to the lobby and flirt, do you get me?"

"Not really. I don't keep my eyes on girls like that." Robin made a face.

"No? Well you should, there's a lot of hot chicks around here at this school." Speedy smirked. "But don't keep your hopes up."

Robin changed the subject on purpose, "So which one is my bunk?"

Speedy picked up his magazine and tucked it under his pillow. "You get the top, I chose the middle cause of it seems like a good spot to hang posters under your bed, and he chose the bottom one because it was a lot darker than the top."

Robin threw his bag up their, "Sweet. How dark?"

"Let's say if you turned off the light in your room, while it was night outside, but the moon shone a whitish blue dimmed light in. But not as dark as his. His is like being tortured in a dark chamber, complete pitch black." Speedy pointed.

"Works for me" Robin shrugged. He noticed there were curtains in front of two huge windows. He cleared them away to find they were actually doors. He grabbed the handles and opened the doors. He gasped at the gaze. He walked onto the balcony, under him was the cliff. But out he could see the ocean, the city, the bridge, and his favorite spot of the whole place, the island.

He looked around to see if anyone else was enjoying the view, no one… Except far off on the girl's side, he thought he could see someone enjoying it too. So it was just him and the other. Robin jumped as he heard a door crash open, Speedy did the same but his magazine flew out of his hands into the garbage, "MMPH!"

"Oh shut it! I haven't been having a good day!" He slammed the door shut and sat in a chair.

"WE got ourselves our new buddy now!" Speedy punched Robin in the arm, right on a bruise from Zack but he managed a fake smile.

"What's up slick? What's a tight kid like you doing around these naughty parks?" The guy leaned forward.

"Eh--- Excuse me?" Robin asked.

"He means, hi, who are you?" Speedy helped.

"Robin." He held out a hand.

The guy brushed his hand away, "Don't have to be so polite, but thanks. I'm Jason, Jason Todd. Or as others call me, X."

The sun had started to set outside. Robin watched it.

"Robin, do you want to come? It's Pizza Night in the cafeteria tonight, ya know, Friday specials." Speedy called out.

"No thanks." Robin didn't turn away from the night's gaze.

"OK dude." Speedy shut the door.

Robin looked around and saw the same person at the same balcony watching too. But she or he was too far way away that it looked like a stick. Robin flips a coin out off his thumb and he catches it. He walks off the balcony and out the room.

Walking down the halls he noticed a giant kid, with sideburns had five pizza's in his hand, he ate one every 5 steps he took up the hall. Robin managed to walk to the cafeteria, he noticed more couples giggling their way down and snuggling into each other. Robin sighed wishing his friends were there.

He walked into the doors, and noticed how big the room was shockingly. He made his way to a vending machine; he put a dollar in from quarters and clicked root beer. He grabbed his drink and turned around to find Fang.

He squeezed his cheek, "Aw… thanks darling you shouldn't have." He shoved Robin into the wall and popped the lid of the soda. His friends laughed.

Before Fang could take the first sip. Robin glared, "What do you want, Jock Strap?"

"Nothing, just your soda, and for you to stay out of my lines."

"I can cross over any line I want, or succeed to be FIRST in line."

Fang held him up to the wall by his hoodie, "Listen you little punk, from the first time I saw you and your black spiked hair, I had a feeling you came for only the chicks, what are you, trying to get your moves on? Trying to catch a coach and be better than me?"

"What are you talking about, I never came for girls or popularity, and I was forced to come here."

"OH…. Right…. Little mama's boy wants to follow all the rules."

"Just stay out of his way! " Kitten hissed.

"Yeah, or I'll crash every soda can I drink onto your head, you could become a good coaster."

"Hey!" Everyone saw Speedy with X as they turned around. A girl made her way in between them.

"Please, Fang, Will you stop all this nonsense. What did he do?" The girl stepped forward up to him.

"HE came, that's what." Fang glared back at Robin.

"Have you no shame? He is merely new, we have no right."

Kitten came up to the girl and put her elbow on her shoulder, "Meh… Fang let's beat this scrap. But member mask boy, back off…" She walked off with Fang, but she looked back at Robin and winked.

The girl came up to Robin and said, "Do not worry." She put a dollar in the soda machine and chose a sprite.

She walked in between Speedy and Jason; she followed with Fang and his group. Speedy turned around and shouted out, "YOU GO STAR! See you later!"

Robin bought a new root beer, "What just happened?"

"We'll tell you about the dajavu my friend, come with us." X suggested. They left to go sit at a table.

"More likely, if it wasn't for Star, you'd be gone." X looked over at her.

"We went to go get her, she was in line and did not notice her friends were picking up on you until we told her." Speedy pointed out.

"But really she's the only sweetest of her whole group, all the rest are dogs, they'll eat you alive."

"She's the sweetest…" Speedy pointed a gun like finger.

"And the cutest." X shot back at Speedy. "You are pretty lucky. She was new at our school about a month ago, and half of the guys' dorm hitted on her. Even the little computer geeks that hide in the basement under the school."

"Gizmo." X claimed. "Except he has the nastiest mouth. The little sucker. But we all know that she would have the eyes for me, I am probably the hottest guy at this school."

Speedy scowled. He leaned over sideways to Robin and mumbled, "But with the worst biggest ego."

"No, my friend Beast Boy, he has a bigger ego." Robin took a sip.

"She's beautiful, strong, kind, caring, sweet, and single." X pointed out.

Robin spit out his root beer.

"What's wrong kid?" Jason asked.

"Oh, nothing…. Just choked a bit, eh hem!" Robin beat his chest.


	5. Letters on paper and air

Chapter. 5 Dear friends and falling

Robin looked over at her. She ate her pizza, and sucked on her straw in her sprite, finishing it off. She stood up and put her purse over her shoulder. She went trough it soon to get another dollar. Then she picked up her trash, waved good bye to her "friends" and left. She threw away her trash, and headed for the vending machine by the soda machine. She put a dollar in and got two recess pieces cups. She opened the doors and left. Robin finished off his root beer, said goodbye and left his friends with the empty can.

Robin walked through the doors; he noticed a little store across the hall. It had writing materials. He went in and bought a pen, some paper, stamps, and some envelopes.

He walked out and noticed Star was sitting on one of the stairs, going through her cell phone. She sighed; she was adding four more boys' numbers to her phonebook, more boys who wanted her. A long strand of red hair fell in her way; she took it and put it up behind her ear. Robin walked up to her.

"Hey, for back there, Star. I wanted to say Thank You." He smiled down at her.

She looked up at Robin as he was shocked by her eyes. Pure green full of lime sparkles, but on the outside of the color was more bright green. The essence in her eyes made her look innocent and caring. Robin was speechless staring at her for a moment. She put away her cell and stood up, brushing her purple plaid skirt down. "You are very welcome…err…. MCR?" She looked at the logo on the front of his hoodie. "Please, MCR, for that how did you know my name?"

Robin laughed, "Oh, sorry. My real name is Robin. MCR is just a band I appreciate, and like. It's My Chemical Romance, but I am not a huge fan of them, and I am not Goth like them. I learned your name from my new room mates."

"Oh, that is nice. But please, what is a band?"

Robin was shocked, "It is a group of band members with many musical talents that play and rock together."

"Oh, I call them groups really. But I do not know what this has to do with a "rock"… Where I come from we call these "bands" norkins- err… never mind." She blushed.

Robin laughed a bit confused, "Well thank you anyway, and if you need any help, I'll scream cause one of your friends is choking me. I will help you and you will help me. Right?"

She does not laugh, "I will make sure he will not cause any harm on you, new friend!" She hugged him as he blushed. He pulled on his hoodie's collar for air. Robin could smell her luscious lavender scent; it made his blood turn to jelly.

She let go and smiled at him, she grabbed the marble railing to the stairs and walked upwards, leaving a standing still Robin. He turned back around to look at her as she walked off. He pulled his hood over his head to hide. He tucked his hands in his pockets, bowed his head mysteriously, and traveled up the marble stairs and halls back to his room.

Again, he looked beyond the night; he breathed in and out, his breath whispered with the wind out towards the ocean. He grabbed a pen and a piece of paper.

_Dear Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy,_

_Well, I am here. Firefly Boarding School. It's quite not bad, but hanging out with you guys at the lake is much better. Some strange monster attacked our car down by Pier 41, but surprisingly I took good care of him. My friends so far here are just two of my roommates. X, but his real name is Jason Todd. And another that looks like me, he's Speedy. They're cool, but you guys are the best! _

Robin stopped writing and thought, _I can't write down about Star… yet. Raven might get angry._

_And I met a nice decent girl who is my friend too. But ever since I got here, rich crappy jocks, kittens, cheerleaders, and other people make fun of me. I shake them all off anyway. But I wonder who the master is of this whole school. Oh well. Please write back, miss ya guys!_

_Robin._

Robin gazed out again as he licked the envelope closed. He went over to his room's door and opened it. On the side was a little mail box attached to the wall. Robin slipped it in and left back for the balcony. He looked over for the other and saw the person. Robin soon was shocked and he panicked. The person has stepped onto the rails edge. Robin ran to his black bag quick and ripped off hooks off his baggy pants. Robin found some rope in the bag, it must have accidentally got thrown into there, but it was long enough.

Robin tied the hooks and ropes together, leaving the biggest and sharpest hook on the end. He ran back onto that balcony. He saw that the person was still standing tall. Robin swung the rope on the farthest part of the wall the hook can grab. He swung and started to climb up to the top of the wall. He landed on a ledge of the wall. He flipped backwards onto the roof. He ran as fast as he could across the building to the girl's dorm side. He made it.

Robin looked over the edge; the room down was quite far, 305. Same length across to the boy's dorm. It was very dark on the person's balcony, not even an outside light… _why?_

Robin gulped and dove as he jumped for its balcony. He landed on his knees and tumbled forward rolling until he got his grip on his feet. He stood up straight.

"WAIT!" He yelled throwing out a hand. The person turned towards him. Robin was shocked by its eyes. They glowed a blazing green blinding light! It shook its head at him. Robin and the person could hear sirens going off into the city. Robin looked at its glowing eyes once again. He could not see any other color or pupils, its eyes sparkled. Robin took a step forward to the shadow with green eyes. It stepped back an inch on the rail and put a halt hand up. It spreaded its arms out as it leaned backwards.

"NO!" Robin yelled. It fell backwards off the building, falling. Robin leaned over the rail with a hand out.

It almost hit the ocean and rocks, but it suddenly flipped its body over, making its face almost hit the surface. It was about to hit the ocean as it was an inch away. But it flew forward, speeding; making waves with a green light following it. It flew fast to the island, past it, then into the city. Robin was shocked. He took a few steps back into the shadows. He hooked himself to the ceiling part that hovered over an inch of the balcony in front of the doors. He waited…

Thirty minutes later, he watched the city still, then there was a bright green blaze of light that reflected a bit on some of the buildings windows, and the clouds above. Five minutes have past, the screaming was over, the sirens were over, and the light.

Robin looked at the ocean. The green light was coming back making waves. It flew up and around to the clouds. Then it made its way for the balcony. It landed with glowing green fists. The fists gave a light onto its body. It wore a beanie old rag hat. A scarf was wrapped around its lips and head, along with its neck. It wore smoggy old grey baggy overalls, and a thick heavy sweater under the straps. _A disguise of course. This… thing… doesn't want to be seen, or known… _Robin looked down at its shoes. It wore purple shiny boots. _Not much help, none of it is… _The green bolts faded into its dark blue mittens. It stepped forward but Robin startled the being as he flipped out of the shadows, like a batman. It screamed and muffled a bit as it fell back and tripped over the ends of its overalls. Robin took a few steps towards the mysterious person. It jumped into the air frightened and floated. Whenever Robin took a step forward, it flew back a foot more. Now it was out in the open, 3 feet away from the rail.

"Please, come here." Robin leaned on the rail with a hand out.

It hesitated and shook its head a bit as it blushed.

"I'm not going to hurt you… I promise… I am not like that. I know you might be afraid of me, but I won't."

It shook and bowed its head. But a bolt glowed on one finger as it held it up. It turned around and wrote on bare air. "Kori of Tammeran". Kori faced him again and flew out of the way so Robin could read it. He didn't understand. He was now standing on the rails with his hand out again. It shook its head flying more away. Now Robin didn't notice that he couldn't go any farther. Robin slipped off the edge.

Robin screamed as he fell, the world felt slow around him as his life flashed in his eyes, he shut them tight.

It jumped in shock and shook its head looking at Robin fall. It thought… _Oh…. What should I do? Save Robin? But what if he finds out what I am? I must…._

Robin's eyes shook open to find his hand in Kori's hand. Kori flew him back to his own balcony and flew off to its. Robin couldn't see it well again. It threw off its clothes and ran in.

Robin sat there dumb and shocked. He went inside to find X and Speedy asleep. Weirdly X was sleeping on the big black chair in the corner of the room with a lamp shade over his head. Robin climbed to the top of his bunk and fell asleep. But what Robin or Kori did not know, was that there had been hidden cameras hooked up everywhere, watching their every action like move.


	6. Black falls deeply

Chapter 6. Blackness Falls

Robin awoke to a stank. Speedy was drinking a healthy protein drink, but it smelled deadly. Speedy laid on his bed, watching the news on the television in front of the room. Jason was gone. Robin moaned and watched the television. It was down town late at night a bit, from last night.

The woman with big blonde hair and flat red dress spoke, "It's been days now that our mysterious fighter has come our way. Whenever there is a siren, he or she comes around the corner with blazing green blasts. But only last night this person came to save away. For that in the afternoon, a brave young man with jet black hair saved the innocence from the cinderblock monster."

Speedy looked up over his bunk and saw that Robin was awake, "You did that?"

"Yep." He couldn't take his eyes off the screen.

The woman took a breath, "But we did catch this someone around the corner watching the fight of the young lad. So far we do not know what this is, even by its beautiful eyes, we can not tell who, or what it is. So far police and government agents are trying to track it, but for now, we are guessing it is someone from another country, so far we will think of it as an alien."

The woman on the screen was asking people what they thought about this, "alien", "Sir, could you tell me about our alien?"

"I think it's up to no good. We can't just trust someone or something with odd magic or destructive powers. It could turn against us or plot its own threat once the alien gets rid of the other monsters."

_You're wrong… _Robin thought.

"And miss, what do you think of this structure?"

"I am glad that we have someone here to help us, our city has always had wrong people and bad situations. I am very thankful, but I can not wait to see behind those green eyes that it really is. I am not worried at all. As for the boy wonder around here, this was a big shock to me. One hero then another, our city is becoming more safe thanks to those who do care." Speedy turned off the television.

"Well, I am heading down for breakfast, come on!" Speedy walked out.

Robin called out, "Let me change first! I'll meet you there!"

Robin whipped off his hoodie and shirt. H pulled on a white shirt with dark blue jeans.

Robin ran through the cafeteria doors. Same amount of people, same groups at same tables. Robin saw Fangs table, but didn't see Star there. Robin saw Speedy at the end of the line, he ran for him to be the last. But a girl stepped in front quickly in a speed of light.

"Hey?" Robin shouted a bit, "I wanted to be by my frien-"Robin lowered his voice to see Star turn around and look at him. She smiled as he felt glum.

"Sorry Star." He pulled on the collar of his shirt.

"It is alright friend Robin. But if you really wish to stand by your friend, you can-"

"NO, it is alright…" He put a hand behind his head embarrassed.

She smiled, "So, I am hopeful you had a nice night, for your first night here? Getting along with your roommates of course."

"Yes… and no…"

"What?"

"I mean yeah! The bed was totally comfortable. But my favorite part of my room besides my roommates is probably the balcony."

"Oh…. I go there at my favorite time of the day, when the sky has turned into a mixture of fascinating colors. And when the stars are dimly shinning."

"Dusk, that's my favorite time of day too."

"Yes… I saw you on the news this morning."

"Oh, that was-"

"I thought it was amazing on how you were fighting that monster. I believe you have quite the arm."

Robin laughed as he very lightly punched her in the shoulder, "And you look like you have got a good head on your shoulders."

She giggled innocently and did the same but a bit harder.

Robin grabbed one piece of toast, he watched Star walk off to her table after she paid. He heard Fang laugh, "The plan is set." Star looked at him in confusion.

Robin sat down next to Speedy, "Where's X?"

Speedy pointed. X was down at Kitten's table speaking with a girl who had cotton candy colored hair that was in the shape of bull horns. She did not look impressed at all.

"Ow!" Jason screamed and hopped back to the table. "She wasn't interested…." Robin saw a red hand mark on the side of his face, and his shin was swollen a bit. "Besides, she said that she's going to a new school, Hive or something like that."

X stood up and walked back to Fangs table to sit next to Star, he shoved Kitten over closer to fang so he could sit between both girls. But Fang smirked towards Robin's table. Fang walked out of the cafeteria.

"He's quite the flirt, sometimes social, but he doesn't really like to be seen much with other people outside." Speedy ate an egg.

There was a marble stage with a giant red curtain by Robin's table in the cafeteria.

"Is everything marble?" Robin asked.

"Well, Head Master wants a fancy and rich school. The art, the marble, the building, there's even gold riming on the bottom of the curtain. Besides most of the boy's dorm rooms, everything else is spotless, not even a speck of dust… Can you believe that somewhere in this school, there's a huge training room! Or a detention room. Heard rumors from the "bigger" students. Like Mammoth, Fang, Billy, Gizmo, well besides that he's not huge, but other people too."

The curtains started to lift as it caught everyone's attention. A tall man stood with one light on him, but it was hard to tell what he was wearing from the shadowing of his strength, "Good morning children… I heard we have a new student here, at our fabulous boarding school… He is a brave young lad, so it is an honor to welcome him to the WHOLE school with his bravery. I am sure we have also all heard that he has defeated a certain monster trying to havoc our beautiful city, so now let us honor him with pride. Robin, get up here…"

Robin was embarrassed and not happy at all, "I'm fine down… HERE?"

Wildebeest picked him up on his shoulder, climbed up on the stage and put him right by the head.

"Hello dear boy, my name is Mr. Slade." He hissed under his mask. "Will you say something to our school on your coming congrats?"

Robin looked over the hundreds of teens, speechless. Speedy heard a chuckle and looked up into the stage. He saw a shadow, but couldn't tell what it was.

"Welcome to firefly boy wonder!" Everyone looked up except Slade and Robin. They thought someone said it from the crowd.

Nervously Robin was about to speak the "Thank You?" But heard a laugh above. He didn't even look up. Slade walked a few feet leaving the stage, but looked back at Robin. The shadow above had a huge pail of black paint. He took the bucket over the rail and turned it upside down, toppling paint all over Robin. The school gasped, Star was the first to stand high from her table. This caught Robin's eye. His mask only protected the skin around his eyes from the dark. Robin looked at Star; they stared at each other for a moment. The only color she could see of him was the white in his masked eyes.

_No…_ Star thought.

Robin bowed his head and walked off the stage slowly. He stopped by Fangs table and looked at Star. Then he ran out the door. Slade glared, and then looked up top again. The teenage boy up there was rolling around laughing. Slade climbed the ladder on the side to find Fang laughing.

"Fang, Fang, Fang… My dear boy… The best on the football team…" Slade shook his head. "I am sorry but…" He leaned in closer to Fang, "What a brilliant job you have done… That will knock some sense and toughness into the boy…."

Fang got up with Slade as the curtain fell and they left the stage. "But you're going to have to clean all the paint…"

Star ran off from the table and ran after Robin's foot steps. She ran up to the boy's dorm. She stopped at the door 305. She could hear silence, but found the door unlocked. Star walked in. There was a dresser next to the door with a TV on it. There was an open envelope covered with black finger prints, a letter laid by it. Star knew it was wrong, but she picked it up and read…

_Dear Robin,_

_I am afraid there is some bad news… After the crash Cyborg still lies in the hospital, still not cured. But… Thankfully, they managed a way for him to live. They have added armor and metal to his skin to save his blood and organs. Beast Boy and I now wait for him by his side as I write this. I believe it's great that you've made some friends, just don't get too attached. But right now is not a time to be laughing up. Write Back,_

_Raven._

The silence broke as Star heard a shower turn on; she set the letter down and made her way across the roommates stuff to the door that was the bathroom. It was open too. She gulped as she walked in.

The bathroom was small, with a stand up shower, no bathtub connected. A rail was across its door with dark purple cotton towels. The shower had only one slide door, and the other half of the shower was blocked by a wall. There was a light in it but was not on making it dark. She shut the door quietly like a cat behind her and locked it.

Star's fingers shook as she grabbed the rail. She started to pull it open. Half way open, but it was still very dark inside, especially since the rest of the glass shower was surrounded by three and a half walls. Star managed to walk in. It was dark like a closet, but she could see Robin sitting in the corner, still in his clothes, but still covered in black paint. His arms rested crossed over his knees, his head bent down in them, getting wet. Dew running down his hair. Star now stepped completely in. The water was ice cold running down her spine, her heart jumped a bit from it, but she kept her gasp in. She stepped five steps to Robin closer. She bent down onto her knees, resting her behind on her heels. Her clothes were now drenched as Robin's.

"Robin?" She whispered.

He didn't move.

"May I help?" She whispered again.

Robin finally looked up at her, still stained. Robin stretched his legs out and just sat there leaning on the wall, "Did you know?"

"No, Robin… It was all Fang, it was his revenge…"

He just starred at the wall.

Star reached up for a soap that she could find, and a sponge. She rubbed the soap in her palm for suds. Then she rubbed the sponge. She took the sponge to the end of his pants by his foot, she started to scrub hard, and the paints blackness spread off and swirled dramatically down the drain. Robin looked over at her eyes, how they were fixed on the suds and on his pants. He sighed very quietly. A little bubble spud flew up into her eye. She took the top part of her hand that held the sponge and wiped her eye a bit. A tiny bit of mascara had spread.

For Star to scrub the other parts of Robin's pants, he took them off, leaving him sitting in his boxers and shirt. Star was soon done with his pants, as he slipped them back on. He took off his shirt as she now scrubbed it. When she was done he pulled it back on.

Star grabbed the soap as she set the sponge down. She rubbed her hands together on the soap. She was about to wash his arms, but Robin grabbed her hands. He led them to his face. Star rubbed his face with her two delicate hands. Robin let go as she cleaned his face. Her palms cupped his cheeks; she rubbed her thumbs on the rims of Robin's mask. She smoothly and slowly let her hands explore his face, but not under or on his mask.

The black faded off. She reached over for some shampoo, she lathered his hair then rinsed. She washed away everything nicely, leaving her with black smudges and some parts of the walls black. Star smiled at him.

"I could see it in your eyes Star, you're not like that. You don't seem like someone who hurts people…I could never be angry at you…" He sighed. "Thank you."

Star smiled with black bags under her eyes, she was tired. Black smeared under her eyes, just a bit. She never wore any makeup much. Her pink blouse now covered and stained in the dark, it hung a bit drenched. Her blue jean skirt all rugged, it had little white strings hanging off the ends. But it made Star still pretty. She leaned on the wall across Robin with more black. She smiled at him as she crossed her legs over his, she passed out.


	7. Mysteious

Chapter 7. Mysterious

…..--Important--Even though this chapter is very short, it is a bit important…..

…………………………..

Robin climbed out of the shower, he turned it off. He unlocked the bathroom door to find Speedy and X watching TV.

"Took you long enough…" X went pass Robin into the bathroom and shut the door behind him, he locked it.

"Wait." Robin claimed.

"Do you know how long you've been in there? Almost six hours… It's four now." Speedy tapped his watch glass on his wrist.

"No, I mean!" Robin was cut off by the bathroom door opening.

X smirked, "Well looks like I've found sleeping beauty…" Jason leaned on the door frame.

"Look, I'll need help getting her back to her room. Star felt bad so she came in and washed the paint away. I don't want to be seen outside the room for the next day and today. Not until Monday."

Speedy looked at Robin's dripping clothes, "She did a good job. Jason can help her to her room."

"Thanks." Jason grabbed Star and carried her out. Robin grabbed a white shirt and new black boxers as he walked into the bathroom. He dried himself with a towel and pulled on his dry clothes and stepped out.

"What happened really?" Speedy asked.

"Well, when I first came, I didn't want to pay attention to the woman at the desk, so I went to look at some art. Fang and his group spotted me. They made fun of my clothes, because they were black. I did not see Star in the group at the time being. I don't claim myself Goth. I may like the color black, but my favorite color is red. I claim myself more of a wise butt." Robin grabbed a water bottle out of the mini fridge. Jason entered the room with a wink.

As the time passed, Robin just laid on his bed starring out the circular window; his letter was moved next to him. Speedy and Jason left again.

Robin pulled on his MCR hoodie. He walked out to the balcony and watched that the alien was there again. _Who are you? _It flew off with another siren.

Little hidden camera's watched Robin and the alien again.

There was a dark room that showed about ten screens. All with time limits. They were recordings. One showed Robin getting covered with paint. Another with Rob and Star in the shower, Robin and Star's room, and Robin with the alien fighting or meeting.

"Hem…." Slade itched his chin. "Very interesting…"

Robin sighed as the alien flew back. But oddly, it came to Robin's balcony. It placed a little box tied with ribbon by his hand on the railing. Alien flew away to it's balcony. Threw off its clothes and ran in. Robin opened his present to find a cookie.

Robin smiled as he walked into his pitch black room. He climbed to the top and munched it as he looked out his window at the moon. _I've got to say though, I'm liven' it large._

The phone suddenly rang. Robin jumped down to the phone, he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Robin?"

"Oh, hey Star."

"Yes, greetings indeed."

"What is up?" _Figure she woke up not to late…_

"Well, there is going to be this "bash" tomorrow night at my room. I know how you might not wish to be seen, but I invite you to it, will you come, please?"

"Um…." Robin sighs. "Alright then."

"Oh, thank Xhal--- Thank Xhalu!"

"What's that?"

"Um…. It is candy! Thank the candy! There will be a lot of candy there! The room is on the 8th floor, with the balloons." She giggled.

Robin laughed, "Ok, see you tomorrow night. How'd you get this number?"

"Jason about a week ago gave me this number; he wanted to go get pizza "Together"."

"Oh, OK."

"Good night." She hung up.


	8. Let's get this party going!

Chapter 8 Get The Party Started

Robin sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. He wore a black shirt and some black pants. _No ones going to paint me this time, you can't judge me of what I like anymore…_

Well, here we go! Robin walked out. He walked up to the eighth floor to the girls dorm rooms. He saw a door open with loud music and balloons sticking out. Robin walked up to the door and came in.

"Welcome Robin." He turned around to find Star. She wore some jeans with holes at the knees, little white strings sticking out. She wore a very light pink shirt. It was tight around her because around the back, a scrunchie held it together, showing her back and stomach. Her hair was up in a ponytail. Robin wiped his mouth as he turned a bit.

"Hey Star." He smiled.

Jinx and Kitten came up behind her. Jinx put her elbow on Star's left shoulder.

"Well if it isn't jet black." Kitten hissed. There was an awkward moment. "WELL?" Kitten yelled. "Aren't you going to compliment our lovely Star? We dressed her all up for our party."

"Our?"

"Duh, we're best friends and roommates." Jinx remarked. A sweat drop rolled down Star's head.

"Well yes she looks…. Beautiful, but I like it more when you wear skirts."

Star blushed. "Thanks friend, Robin."

Robin stepped into the room, a lot of people were there.

"Do you like the blinding lights?" Star came up behind him as she grabbed his arm. "Or the "pop" music?"

"Wow, yeah it's all great."

Everyone started to dance, so Robin started to. Star poured some punch and walked away. But another slick teen with black hair spiked it.

She danced up next to Robin then stopped. "To tell you the truth, I never had a "bash" before, and I really do not know how to dance to the "hip". But do not worry, Jinx explained it to me, I just did not understand her. My older sister knows how to do it more."

"I don't dance really either." Robin raised his voice a bit louder over the music. Robin's shirt from the back was lifted over his head a bit. Star helped him get it down, "Fang, please…." Fang laughed and walked away. Robin looked back at Star, he took her hand and led her over to her top bunk bed. They found a couple kissing appropriately.

"Please, can you…"

They didn't listen.

"Um, please can you…."

Again.

"Will you insist to getting off my bed please?" Star yelled. It didn't freeze the party, but it got the couples attention as they jumped off. The bunk bed was just like Robin's.

Robin and her friend dangled their legs off the edge.

Robin gulped, "Star, please tell me. You don't actually claim these people as your "friends" do you?"

Star looked down at everyone partying the night away, "I am sorry, but no. they are not very nice to me, they never were. But I can not move out of the room, I believe it is against the… "Rules"?"

Robin understood, "Good. You're not like them at all, Star. You are different. You need to get new friends and dump these twigs."

Star gasped, "I must dump you?"

Robin gasped, "what?"

Star gasped a bit, "You are an uh… "Twig"?"

Robin laughed and took a breath, "No Star, not me, these beasts. They don't treat you right."

"You are right Robin, but for now, the party must go on."

Robin and Star smiled as they hugged.

Star soon started to giggle, "Robin, what are you doing?"

"Huh?" Robin didn't let go.

"That feels… funny…" She started to laugh more gasping for air. Robin moved away from her but still held her shoulders.

"Are you OK?" He asked.

Star could not reply much, "You... eh-hee-hee-hee-HEE! Are… hahahahahaHA! Touching… tee-heee-hee-heee ha ha!"

Robin looked down under the bunk as he made a face. Two teenage boys were tickling Star's legs._ The perv._

Robin sat back up to find Star still laughing. He quickly leaned forward to flip then grabbed the second bunk bed rails. He pulled himself up for him to hang on his elbows, "You know gentlemen… a lady never likes a perv…"

"Huh?" They cocked a brow.

"Wrong answer." Robin swung his lower hanging body back as he held the rail. He did some sort of back flip straight. The boys screamed as they were kicked up the jaws. Robin's chest landed on the bottom bunk, leaving a confused and not laughing Star up top. Robin warned them again.

Star leaned over the rail to look down. Robin's head popped out of the second bunk, "Hey!"

Star laughed. She hopped off the top, but oddly, she slowly landed back onto the floor… Like she floated? She made her way towards the punch bowl. It was empty. As she refilled it, a boy had touched her in the back. Her eyes went wide. She felt hands massaging her open collar bones. She shivered then gritted her teeth.

"Um…. Will you please let go?" she asked.

"No way babe, I feel like partying all night." A drunken voice whispered in her ear.

There was fright in her eyes, "Please, why do you act this…. EW… way?"

"What are yas talking about ba-babesay…?" He chuckled. He took a finger then wiped it up her strong spine.

Goosebumps came on her arms as she whimpered. _Only if Galfore was here… No one dares to touch the princess of Tammeran._

"Rob-!" Star tries to scream, but is turned around and dipped low into a kiss. Star gasps off into air, "That was not pleasant at ALL!" Star tries to break his grip; he soon puts one hand down her back pocket.

Her lips trembles as her eyes squint. She whimpers a bit then, "STOOOOOP!"

He doesn't stop, until he feels a tap on his shoulder. He soon drops Star to the ground, for that he is punched into the punch bowl. Robin helps Star up, they freeze as they hear someone change the music and yell into the DJ's microphone, "MOSH PIT!"

"Please, what is a," Robin soon picked up Star into his arms and jumped out of the way, they were almost attacked into the pit. "MOSH PIIIT? Oh…. Thank you again Robin. I believe our promise was right, you save me and I save you."

The Mosh pit was getting bigger and the room started to grow darker, Robin picked up Star again and crashed out onto her balcony. The doors slowly shut, locking up the noise and music but not too mcuh.

"Jinx was wrong, having a "bash" would not be pleasant, not at all." Star frowned.

"No, Star! It's-." Robin heard sirens start to go off down into the city. Before he could look around for the mysterious Kori, Star grabbed his hand.

"Look! I believe they are trashing jinx's curling iron! I- we must go get it!" She dragged Robin in.

Robin soon lost Star. He ran back out to the balcony. In three minutes, the mysterious Kori jumped off the roof and landed on the balcony. She put a halt up hand to Robin and started to fly off.

As Kori started to fly off, Robin grabbed hold on the back of her overalls, "Sorry, but I can't let you get away this time, Kori."

She mumbled a bit under her scarf as her eyes glowed brighter, But Robin wouldn't have given up.


End file.
